poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Legend Of Heroes
''A New Legend Of Heroes ''is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary Outside of the multiverse, Dr, Eggman discovered a parallel dimension called "Cyber-Space", he plan's to rule Planet Earth & Cyber-Space, The Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy was to gather a group of rangers to fight evil, Then, the Data Squad are formed by Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light of Skyworld, Now it's up to Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer & Amy Rose to stop Dr. Eggman from taking Earth & Cyber-Space. Plot The beginning It began with Dr. Eggman thinking of a way to defeat Sonic, Suddenly, he notices a rip in time & space, there were other worlds outside the multiverse & one of them was a world called Cyber-Space, he found a way to take over Cyber-Space & Planet Earth at the same time, he send his Eggpawn's to Skyworld. Skyworld Eggpawn Invasion Meanwhile at Skyworld, there was Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light of Skyworld viewing at the Tablet of the Prophecy of the Power Ranger Legacy, Then, Eggpawns started to attack Skyworld from a portal, Pit & the soldiers fought against the Eggpawn's & won the fight. But Pit feared that Eggman would return for revenge. So, She sets off to the Planet Earth. One day at Canterlot High Years later, Sunset Shimmer was heading to Canterlot High School and waiting at the school were Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy, they were just about to head inside. Suddenly, Palutena comes from the sky & asked Sunset Shimmer to come along with her. Travelling to Mobius Soon enough, They arrived at Mobius and met Amy Rose. She told Amy that Dr. Eggman have struck Skyworld & he will have his revenge, So Amy join's Palutena and Sunset Shimmer to head towards another dimension. Heading to the Park Soon, Mordecai & Rigby were at the park relaxing as usual. Then, Mordecai see's a portal in front of him, It was Palutena, Sunset Shimmer & Amy Rose. Rigby freaks out & hides, but Mordecai asked them why they are here. Palutena told him that he was chosen to be one of the heroes and heroines. Finding Yoshi at Mario's house With our heroes almost gathered, Palutena, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose and Mordecai went to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario along with his brother, Luigi & Yoshi were in the house doing the dishes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Luigi politely opens the door & let's them in the house. Palutena told Yoshi that he has been chosen. Then, They head towards Planet Earth. Final Destination, Planet Earth When they got to Earth, Sunset sees a teenager coming back from school. But he went inside his mom's car and drove off. They were unable to talk to him. So, Amy Rose placed a tracking device on the car and followed the teenager to his house. Following the Teenager Later, Sunset Shimmer was on her scooter chasing after the teenager close behind. Just then, The teenager was revealed to be Robbie Diaz. He went inside the house to relax. Sunset decided to go inside and talk to him. Sunset knocked on the door, Robbie told Sunset to come in and she entered Robbie's room. Soon, Sunset spoke to Robbie about where to meet. The Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy Trivia * Transcripts *A New Legend Of Heroes (Transcript) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad